


Clumsy

by paulmcmuffin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Carrying, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, shit doesn't get more pg than this, there isn't much to say in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcmuffin/pseuds/paulmcmuffin
Summary: Makoto trips in the dining hall, and Togami is there to take care of him.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 9
Kudos: 174





	Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Franxxlada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franxxlada/gifts).



> hello my friends!! <3 me? back with another one shot? IT'S MORE LIKELY THAN YOU THINK. this little fic is inspired by a scene in a manga that i love more than anything in this whole wide world. without this series, i wouldn't be here, writing naegami fics to you all, without this series, i most certainly wouldn't have made it through all the shit i have faced in my life. that series is tokyo mew mew. the scene i utilized in this fic is from the fourth volume of the manga, one of the sweetest things to ever happen between ichigo and masaya. 
> 
> oh and also, this fic was a total excuse for me to write a whole ass paragraph on the beauty of byakuya's face. fran is to blame for that, i'm sorry i stole some of your wordings but i just couldn't not do that. as a way to make it up to you, this fic is a gift from me to you! hope you like it <3

The dining hall was filled with loud students, and Makoto Naegi was sitting there, alone, eating his dinner. He had asked Sayaka and Chihiro to come eat with him, but both of them had apparently had something else to do in the evening. As he stabbed the salad leaves on his plate with a fork, Makoto thought about Sayaka and was pretty sure the blue-haired girl had some kind of thing going on with Kyoko. Chihiro, on the other hand… He wasn’t so sure.

The brunette sighed quietly and turned to look at the younger students who all sat at the biggest table in the hall, laughing and smiling and being overall very obnoxious. They looked so happy, hanging as a big group like that. Makoto felt a bit lonely while staring at the freshmen, feeling a tiny stinging in his heart. He lowered his eyes to his lap and let his thoughts wander around a bit.

Every time Makoto had the chance, he thought about Byakuya Togami. His mind was pulled toward the pretty blonde constantly, like the universe wanted him to be thinking of the other boy. Of his gorgeous golden locks, piercing blue eyes behind a pair of fancy-looking eyeglasses, of the way he made Makoto feel with his presence, random glances and overall existence. Makoto had been a goner for a very long time, and right now, he wanted nothing more than just see Togami, be near him, maybe feel his touch on his skin…

Makoto sighed again. He took a look at his half-eaten dinner and grimaced. For some reason, he wasn’t that hungry anymore. It was getting pretty late, so maybe having a cup of tea would help him calm his nerves down. The brunette didn’t want the constant daydreaming of Togami’s beautiful blue eyes interfere with his sleep any more than it already was. So, he got up from the bench and turned toward the kitchen. Makoto didn’t take a good enough look around him, and being the clumsy boy he was, he managed to step into something slippery some idiot had spilled on the floor, and he tripped.

“Aah–!”

The brunette shut his eyes quickly, fearing the painful landing on the cold floor, but somehow, it never happened. Instead, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his falling body, holding him tightly and securely. Makoto felt his savior’s breath on his face and then heard a familiar voice near his ear.

“Are you alright, Naegi?”

Makoto’s face went deep red at the same moment he recognized the owner of that beautiful voice. He opened his eyes and saw Togami’s face looking down at him, mere inches away from him with a concerned expression.

Makoto’s breath hitched as he felt his heartbeat racing. Blood rushing to his face, ears burning, and lungs emptied of air. Silky smooth blond hair framing Togami’s face. A face so beautiful you actually needed an entire paragraph to describe its full glory. Icy-blue eyes with a piercing look in them, curtained by long and black eyelashes that fluttered ever so gently on the boy’s glowing skin. Skin so pale, so flawless, color of porcelain with a few small moles here and there, like they were placed there with the utmost certainty. His nose, curving up in such a wonderful way, small and yet an oddly prominent feature on his face. And finally, his lips, his pink, full lips, so sweet and soft, curving into a small inviting smile, making Makoto want to steal a kiss or two from them.

“You’ve been staring at me for quite a while, Naegi. Are you okay?” the owner of that godly face spoke up with that gentle smile still playing on his mouth. Makoto felt all the saliva disappear from his mouth in an instant, and he began coughing a little. Togami lifted his neatly shaped eyebrows and scooped Makoto up so that he was snuggly pressed against the blonde’s strong chest. Makoto began waving his hands in the air frantically while his face turned into an even deeper shade of red.

“I’m- I’m fine, Togami-kun, put me down, I can walk myself!” the brunette panicked, and that’s when he remembered that the dining hall was still filled with other students and they were all more than likely staring at the two of them. But Togami was not having it: he tightened his grip on Makoto and scoffed.

“No, you’re not fine, I can see that. Let’s get you to the nurse’s office”, he stated and began walking out of the dining hall with long steps, holding Makoto tightly against himself. Makoto tried to protest, but Togami wasn’t listening to him. The brunette closed his eyes and hid his face into his hands in embarrassment. He couldn’t look at the expressions on the other students’ faces. How they were probably filled with bafflement and wonder. Makoto just wanted the blonde to put him down!

_Although, his arms do feel quite nice around my body like this… He feels so strong and well-built… Man, he really wasn’t lying when he said that he could be called the Ultimate Perfection; there’s literally not a single flaw in him._

Maybe it wasn’t so bad to be carried around by Byakuya Togami, after all.

Togami carried Makoto all the way to the nurse’s office and placed him on the bed. After closing the door, the pretty blonde crouched next to Makoto and leaned toward the brunette. Makoto felt his breath getting stuck into his throat once more as he saw Togami leaning in closer and closer with a determined expression on his gorgeous face. Makoto screwed his eyes shut in anticipation.

_Is he going to… no way… is he really going to k–_

“You don’t seem to have a fever, Naegi. That’s good”, the blonde spoke suddenly, making Makoto startle. Togami had his forehead almost pressed against Makoto’s, his breath was once again tickling the brunette’s skin, and Makoto’s eyes fell on the boy’s divine-looking lips. Before he could do anything about that desire, Togami pulled away from the other boy and sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at Makoto with a slight worry displaying in his eyes.

_So he wasn’t going to kiss me, of course, hahah, don’t be stupid…_

“You should stay here for a little while. Just lie down, the nurse is not present, so I’ll stay here with you, at least for a few minutes.” Togami smiled at Makoto, and the brunette was sure the ability to breathe had been taken away from him.

_Why is he suddenly being this nice to me?_

Togami stood up from the bed and made his way to the cupboard where all the medicine was. Then, as if he’d remembered something important, he suddenly stopped on his track and turned around to face Makoto again. The expression on his face was almost blank, and the brunette looked at him, baffled, blinking his eyes.

“Togami-kun?”

The tall boy began walking toward Makoto once again, the look in his eyes shifted into a focused kind. After reaching the bed, Togami bent down toward Makoto and took a gentle hold of his burning face, tilted it upwards a little and kissed the boy’s chapped lips. The kiss was sweet and chaste, simple yet extremely effective. Makoto’s hazel eyes were wide open as his brain tried to process the reality and what was happening in it. Slowly, he grew more confident and flung his arms around Togami’s neck, pulling the boy closer to him. There were several things that hadn’t gone like Makoto had wished in that situation, but none of that mattered. What mattered is that he was there, in the privacy of the nurse’s office, kissing Byakuya Togami, the most gorgeous boy in the entire school. And Makoto swore to himself in that moment that he’d never be happier than he was right then.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate every single kudos and comment, please leave any if you enjoyed this little thing <3 i'm thinking of writing a little steamier end to this as an alternative ending, would you be interested in something like that?


End file.
